


Psychic Blue

by Ravenhearst



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhearst/pseuds/Ravenhearst
Summary: 一个大梅小哈（梅哈无差）的清水





	Psychic Blue

Merlin没想到做口头报告真的只用了不到20分钟。他为了节省时间故意省去了一大堆本季度伤亡的统计和比较数据，但Arthur意外地没有计较。  
“你来的时候在外面留了个小尾巴。出去的时候记得处理一下。”Arthur在他出门之前仍然埋头翻阅着手里的资料，头也不抬地对他说。  
Hart家的好奇鬼。他倚着走廊的窗子往楼下瞄了一眼，棕色卷发的年轻人穿着对于这样季节的夜晚来说过于单薄的皮夹克和牛仔裤，在Kingsman裁缝铺斜对面东张西望，装作要打车，但在出租车靠近的时候又缩回路边，时不时胆怯不安地朝楼上这边张望，希望能发现一些秘密。  
他出门的时候，冻得直倒脚的Harry还没意识到他出来了，直到他的目光对上Merlin的。他看得出年轻人想逃走，但又意识到太晚了。来来回回的车前灯照亮了Harry冻得惨白的脸，他一脸惊恐，像突然闯进高速公路的鹿，不知所措地僵在原地。  
Merlin甩开长腿，灵巧地穿过车流，小跑到Harry旁边。  
“下次跟踪别人的时候手脚利索一点。”  
冻得缩起来的Harry一开始没和他对视，盯了一会儿街口的红绿灯，最后才把脸转过来，不出Merlin所料，带着被抓包了有点沮丧又不太满意的神情。  
“你什么时候发现的？”年轻人的语气让这句话听上去更像是不满的抱怨。“所以你肯定不是个裁缝对吧？也没听说这条街上哪家店里的裁缝有自己的专车，即使是上门服务连条卷尺也不带，晚上九点钟还在上班。而且老头子一年也添不了两套衣服，你这三个月倒是已经在我家出现七八次了吧。”  
Merlin笑了。“你是听谁说的我是个裁缝？没好好问问你爸？”  
“我更习惯自己找答案。”Harry撇撇嘴。“况且他什么也不会说。你和那些外交部或者更上头的不一样，坐着政府专用的奔驰，身上的雪茄味儿浓得熏死人，你不像是个坐办公室的。”  
“那就差不多是了。你猜的不错。不过我建议你还是不要了解太多。我们这行的规则你应该多少懂得一点吧。”  
对方不置可否地耸耸肩，显然对这种模糊又搪塞的答案不太满意，但也知趣地没追问下去。  
“你看上去冻坏了，要不找个地方一起喝点什么？”Merlin不太想就这样结束这场对话。既然都面对面了，不如找个机会聊聊。  
“啊……我不知道……”  
“就几杯啤酒而已，不耽误事。”Merlin一把揽过年轻人的肩膀，带着他往自己熟悉的那家酒吧走。  
年轻人还真是腼腆得可爱。

Merlin第一次见到Harry Hart是大概三个月之前。那个时候他不得不频繁地找他父亲帮忙联系使馆，和俄罗斯人交涉，就因为7月份Kingsman在莫斯科一个不太成功的任务。Kingsman人手不足的问题已经持续一段时间了，Merlin不得不当几天内勤，当几天外勤，在空闲的时候，通常是傍晚之后，再做一些这样擦屁股性质的任务。有时他在办公桌前面坐下才发现自己身上的血污还没来得处理干净，或者已经连续26个小时没有休息，不过他已经学会了尽量不去抱怨。  
他和Hart先生的第一次会面持续到很晚，虽然没解决多少实质性的问题。他走出书房的时候Hart先生还在房间里和一个参赞通电话。然后Harry裹着一件深蓝色的浴袍骂骂咧咧地从楼梯上下来，大声抱怨着冲澡冲到一半没有热水，自己不得不这个月第5次亲自去地下室修锅炉，故意要让他父亲听到。被打湿的卷发被草草拢向后面，有几绺不听话的掉起到前面，还在滴水。他路过书房门口，却并没有进门，而是径直朝地下室走过去。走廊上的空间实在局促，Merlin觉得最近的时候对方都要贴在自己身上了，但这小子脸上仍然是一副皱着眉头，强忍怒火的表情，似乎对面前这个深夜访客没什么兴趣。两个人的目光短暂接触了几秒， Merlin努力挪开视线，却又发现没法控制自己不去注意年轻人浴袍领口那一小块细嫩的皮肤和浅棕色的毛发。他似乎感受到从对方裸露的皮肤散发的水汽，蒸得他的脸直发烫。  
这个场景深深印在了他的脑子里，不管Merlin愿意还是不愿意。白天他偶尔会主动控制自己不去想这些事，但在那些他被允许回到自己公寓休息的夜晚，在他放松的、毫无防备的梦境里，它却不请自来，扎了根，并且长出枝叶：穿着深蓝色的浴袍的年轻人一边蹭着Merlin的鼻尖，喃喃念叨他的名字，毛茸茸的卷发擦过他的额头，一边宽衣解带。在梦里，Merlin闭上眼睛，那些温热的水汽再次袭来。然后，Merlin一次又一次绝望地在早上六点的闹铃声里醒来，急匆匆在淋浴期间解决掉生理问题，糊弄一顿早餐，赶去早上总部的碰头会。  
他虽然觉得这样的状态有点可笑，但也不至于算是病态，毕竟对方已经是成年人了（天呐Merlin，你真是无药可救了），他只是把原因归结为“压力过大”，并且认为等Arthur找到了足够的人手，等他收拾完莫斯科的烂摊子，等他不用再这样两头跑的时候，这样的“烦恼”应该会自然地烟消云散。然而在Hart家的书房里，他还是很热衷于倾听老Hart对于他儿子的抱怨，如何不服管教，在蝴蝶标本上花了太多钱，胸无大志等等等等。暑假里他看到Harry的机会逐渐多了起来，但大多数时候是年轻人的嘴里咕哝一声大概是“你好”的词，扶一下头上的软呢帽，胳膊下面夹着几本书，或者是牛皮纸裹住的玻璃框蝴蝶标本，三步并做两步蹿上楼去。  
这天晚上，Merlin从Hart家出来其实没走几步就知道自己被小Hart跟踪了。冷风里皮鞋踩在门前花园鹅卵石上的声音实在是突兀，Merlin猜想他应该是从房子另一侧的厨房窗子翻出来的。他一边走，一边难以按捺心中窃喜。他现在意识到自己身上有什么东西也同时吸引着对方，这想法让他心里痒痒的。整件事就像假面舞会上的场景：带着面具的Harry和Merlin，在舞池里兜兜转转，都想一窥对方假面下的真容。

“我记得你父亲说过，你在大学里读法律，对吧？”两个人的啤酒都只喝了一半，Merlin倚着酒吧的吧台，看着Harry用食指认真地在台面上描绘一个圆形的水渍，后者大概对主动谈谈自己兴致不高。当然也不怪他，大概全英国上下都没几个人敢说自己擅长这件事。  
“那是我爸的意愿。他觉得‘研究那些虫子纯属浪费时间’”，Harry故意模仿他父亲鄙夷的语调，“他威胁我要烧掉我的所有收藏，我能怎么办？”  
“有那么重要吗，这些标本？”  
“那可不！”这时候年轻人终于显出些许得意的神情，“当其他人在这种地方（他夸张地在空气中画了一个圈）鬼混的时候，我要么泡在图书馆查资料，要么在野外耗上好几个半天。你想不到我在这上面花了多少钱和时间。这差不多相当于要我的命。”  
Harry又拿起杯子抿了一小口。Merlin搜肠刮肚想说点什么填补接下来的空白，他试图聊些对方感兴趣的，可是真的要聊蝴蝶吗？他这方面的知识实在是匮乏得很……  
“你杀过人吗？我在想，对于你们这一行来说，扭断一个人的脖子，或者射穿他的脑子，是不是和把蝴蝶用大头针钉在泡沫板上没什么区别？”  
Merlin怔住了，他没想到对方会突然问这样的问题，搞得像个时政节目的访谈，他开始支支吾吾起来。“啊……怎么说呢，鉴于我从来没有把蝴蝶扎在泡沫板上的体验（这不是重点！Merlin脑子里另一个声音气愤地说）呃……我是说……可能一开始会让人不舒服……但后面就越来越像公事公办，你懂的，脏活累活总得有人干……（又在答非所问了）”Merlin自己也搞不懂怎么样才能拿出一个既足够直白又足够隐晦，最好还带着点酷劲儿的回答。他脸红了，并且祈祷着酒吧里昏暗的灯光能替他打打掩护。  
“猜你也会这么说。”Harry倒也没在乎Merlin有多尴尬，“不过亲眼看着别人死终归不是什么好事。”  
Merlin还想着该怎样再解释一下，可他还没来得及做出回应，一个金发姑娘突然出现在Harry面前，抢走了他的注意力。  
“天呐，看看这是谁！你怎么回来了？”那姑娘看上去和Harry年龄相仿，画着浓妆，穿着及膝的深蓝色礼服裙，外面套了一件不搭的棒球外套。她和Harry短暂地抱了一下，看上去关系和他不错。  
“我请了几天假，回来参加我姐姐的婚礼。你这是……又去表演了？让我猜猜，还是《天鹅》？”  
Merlin仍然倚着吧台看着Harry，热情的笑容出现在年轻人的脸上，无意露出来的虎牙戳进了他的心窝，Merlin隐约感到胸前一阵绞痛。  
“我本来想换首曲子弹，可是他们不同意！在会场干耗了两个小时才出来，现在又要带着这几个麻烦精在附近转转！”姑娘朝酒吧的一个角落翻了个白眼，那边有几个闹哄哄的小伙子坐在一起，“从巴登来的表兄们。话说你在这儿干嘛？”  
“和一个朋友说两句话。”Harry往他这边偏了偏脑袋。“看样子你的那些‘麻烦精’等不及了。”他举起酒杯朝她那些正在吹口哨起哄的堂兄示意，“告诉他们我为这里差劲的啤酒品质向他们道歉。”  
Merlin看着Harry意犹未尽地目送着姑娘一晃一晃地消失在酒吧的人群里。  
“领居家的姑娘。天呐她的钢琴弹得真是美。”Harry放下快空了的啤酒杯，聊起别人来他倒是蛮有兴致。“她家条件其实还不错，她妈好像是从南德来的，她爸是房产中介，祖上还是经商的，就因为这个我爸妈总是瞧不起人家。即使他们和我们住一样的房子，开一样的车，也‘最多算中产里头的下层’，这是我爸的原话。”  
Merlin有一句没一句地听着Harry接下来对阶级观念和刻板印象的一番抨击，渐渐走了神。那姑娘看上去和Harry关系非同一般。他忍不住去猜想，两个年轻人之间是不是发生过，或者正在发生什么。他想象着是不是某天下午，那姑娘的父母不在家，圣桑的《天鹅》弹着弹着就弹到床上去了。年轻的躯体纠缠在一起，肌肤相贴，阳光给他们镀了一层金色。Harry品尝着她的纯真和热情，发出隐忍又渴望的呻吟。怎么说，Merlin发现自己竟然有点嫉妒？Merlin连忙回过神来，对方也已经快要讲完了。  
“……不过真是可惜，开春他们一家就要去慕尼黑了。”  
“那还不错。”Merlin脱口而出，看着Harry困惑地皱起眉头，自己简直悔青了肠子。怕不是酒喝多了嘴上没有把门的？“我是说这儿的啤酒。其实没你说的那么糟糕吧（还不是你自己品味太差？）。”他急忙辩解。  
Harry倒也没在意，把杯子里剩下的一点点啤酒一饮而尽。“不早了。我爸不知道我出来了，我得在他发现之前回去。”  
Merlin想了想，也没阻拦。今天的尴尬表演终于可以结束了。  
走出酒吧的两个人在冷风的席卷下都往衣领里缩了缩。酒吧的门前空无一人，远处昏黄的路灯下面有两个摇摇晃晃的人影，时不时发出几声哀嚎。走在前面的年轻人转过身来，两手插在兜里，四下看了看。  
Merlin慢悠悠走下了台阶。“要我送你回去吗？还是你自己……”  
一切都发生的太快，Merlin还没等反应过来就被年轻人上前一步，推着按在酒吧门口的墙上。Harry离他过分地近，两个人带有酒精味道的吐息交错着喷在对方脸上。Merlin的脸又烧起来了。  
“Harry……”Merlin有点不知所措，震惊之余隐秘的期待慢慢爬上心头。他分辨出混杂在酒精里的，从对方衣领里钻出来的微涩的苦橙花油的味道，他闭上眼睛。  
“你还没告诉我你的名字呢，”柔声细语像一阵梦呓，撩得Merlin骨头发痒，“不过我还是想办法知道了。”那种得意洋洋的笑再一次出现在Harry的脸上，如同刚收到一副稀有的蝴蝶标本。  
“是Hamish，对吗？”他代号下的真名经由Harry的口念出来，像一句咒语，就好像一旦交出真名，两个人就会缔结下奇妙的联系。  
然后Harry柔软湿润的双唇印上了他的，梦中潮湿温热的水汽再次袭来。


End file.
